One (character)
One, or 1, is the small red Numberblock. 1 first appears in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Beth Chalmers. Appearance 1 has a small red cube body with an eye on the front and a mouth. She also has two arms and two legs and has a number 1 on top of her. She appears in all the episodes and has the most appearances. Personality 1 is sweet, curious, helpful, friendly, bubbly and clever. She loves finding things that are alone and normally calls them "one of something", while the other Numberblocks call something alone "a'' something" (e.g 1 would call one bee ''one bee while the other Numberblocks would call it a'' bee). She sometimes feels sad since she only has one block, which means she can do fewer things than the others. Episode Appearances *All Quotes *"1 wonderful world, and 1 me!"'' *''"You're amazing!"'' Relationships 0 2 2 is the first number who 1 ever met who isn't a 1. They overall have a great relationship. Two.png 3 1 and 3 had a great relationship. 1 enjoyed 3's show, but sometimes, 1 and 2 can slightly be disappointed with 3's boastful personality, as shown in "The Whole of Me". Three.png 4 1 and 4 had a nice relationship. They are square Numberblocks. In "Four", 4 paints 1 using squares. 4.png 5 1 and 5 had a nice relationship. 5 better.png 6 1 and 6 had a nice relationship. 6.png 7 1 and 7 had a nice relationship. 7.png 8 1 and 8 had a nice relationship. In "Double Trouble", 1 doubles up to 2, then to 4, and then to 8 in a doubling adventure, which leads to 8 splitting half by half down to eight 1's. Every time 9 sneezes out his middle block, he always splits into 8 and 1, which leads to 1 jumping into 8's hole in the middle to combine into 9 again. 8.png 9 1 and 9 had a nice relationship. In "The Three Threes", 9 splits into The Three Threes to open 1's honey jar. 9.png 10 1 and 10 had a fantastic relationship. When 10 was first introduced, 1 was surprised that 10 had a 1 on top. 1 was also pleased with 10 being a rocket. 10.png Trivia * On Halloween 2017, a pumpkin was carved in the shape of Numberblock 1. * 1 is the only Numberblock to not be made of other Numberblocks. ** This is because 1 fell from the sky as a small block until it turned into her. * There is a fanmade Numberblock posted on Twitter called "Zero point Five (0.5)" who resembles 1, but it is half 1's size and has no arms. ** There is also Numberblock 0, whose design heavily resembles 1, but it has an almost transparent block. This design was by Arifmetix. * 1 is the first Numberblock to ever be seen in the show. * 1 was originally white with black limbs and two eyes that resemble the eyes of Alphablock A or B from Alphablocks. Her Numberling was also in serif. * 1 is the first square number, cube number, triangle number, and polygonal number to appear. Counterparts *Elmo (Sesame Street) - Both are cute and red. *Muno (Yo Gabba Gabba!) - Both are red cyclopses. *Nigel Uno (Numbuh 1) (Codename Kids Next Door) - Both have red and the same number in their name. *Mr. Small (Mr. Men) - Both are small and red. *Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) - Both are red and square, but in The Mr. Men Show (2008), Mr. Strong is triangular. *Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) - Both have red and a number 1. *Wilt (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) - Both are red and have a number 1. *Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) - Both are small cyclopses, but Plankton is evil. *Numberjack One (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name. *Blocky (BFDI) - Both are red and single blocks. *Vulk, Flamzer, and Aquad (Mixels) - All are red cyclopses. *1 Noom (DragonBox) - Both are cyclopses, have the same number, and have one block tall. *Thomas - (Thomas & Friends) Both have the same number. *Skarloey - (Thomas & Friends) Both have the same number. *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) - Both are cyclopses. * Po (Teletubbies) Both are cute and red. Gallery One as a pumpkin.jpg |Numberblock 1 as a pumpkin 1 ii.png NB E01 00.png |Number 1 in her debut episode "One" S2 E6.PNG |"(singing) We're ten Ones, and we're playing in the sun / Making friends is our idea of fun." Sleeping_1.PNG|1 sleeping, as seen in "Another One" Sleeping_1_(The_Terrible_Twos).PNG|1 sleeping in another episode called "The Terrible Twos" Don't...Count...Them..png|1 getting tickled by Fluffies, along with 2 and 3 1 inside a whale.PNG|1 swallowed by a whale in "Ten Green Bottles" Sleeping_1_Closeup.PNG|1 sleeping at a closeup Good morning, 1!.PNG|1 wakes up in "Another One" 1 wakes up.PNG|"Oh, is someone there?" Scared One.PNG|1 scared Ten Ones.PNG|10 Ones in "The Terrible Twos" One Little Block..png|Whatever it is, it's totally One. 1_without_Numberling.jpg|1 before she gets her Numberling 1 ant.gif|1 counts one ant 1 with ant.gif|"1, one ant." 1 riding a horse.gif|1 riding a horse 1 in the sun.png|One. FCB3B0B6-6DD5-4460-AC4E-864A6C391A0D.jpeg|One IRL 037E1497-818C-48DD-99E0-F2413858C660.jpeg|EINS! C803B0F7-65A8-48B0-9C41-8CF0C470D492.jpeg|What the... Sleeping_1_(Once_Upon_A_Time).PNG|One sleeping in "Once Upon A Time" Sleeping_1_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|One sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" Category:Characters Category:Odd Numberblocks Category:Females Category:Numberblocks voiced by Beth chlamers Category:Square Numberblocks Category:Cube Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Pentagonal Numberblocks Category:Hexagonal Numberblocks Category:Heptagon Numberblocks Category:Pyramind Numberblocks Category:Octagonal Numberblocks Category:2017 Category:Tesseract Numberblocks Category:Biquadratic Numberblocks Category:Males